orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
Beegirl
Beegirls are a quasi-humanoid species of insectoids from the planet Uley. Overview Honeybee Girls Honeybee Girls live in huge honeycomb cities built in the largest trees of the planet's forests. The most common is the Honeybee girls. Unlike the antgirls and arachne that have many legs, the beegirls have two legs like humans, but a rear ‘abdomen’ and wings. They are also a similar size to humans at around 5’4ft tall making them the most humanoid of the bug girls. Surprisingly they are significantly lighter compared to a human of similar size. A more hollow and less dense bone structure allows them to fly better, of course on the flipside they find it harder to generate force in their attacks. They do have stingers in their abdomen, however with the usage of metal weapons, beegirls don’t use stingers unless it’s a last resort, since their stingers are barbed, and using it will rip up their abdomen and lead to their death. Their society is much like that of Terran honey bees. The Honeybee girls are foragers first and foremost, spending their days searching the forests of Uley, and collecting nectar from the extremely large flowers of the planet. The nectar is then brought back to their nest where communally it is turned into honey and a mead like beverage. Being foragers, they are not aggressive normally since they don’t have to confront others for their food. Honeybees get on with the antgirls (except Leafcutter ants) since they don’t really compete with each other over resources. A community of Honeybee girls is similar to that of the Antgirls, but smaller and will contain 100,000 individuals at best. There is a Queen who will be the only fertile beegirl in the nest. A prince consort whose sole purpose in life is to continually impregnate the Queen. Unlike Antgirls, the beegirls don’t have soldiers. Every sister is responsible for both foraging and defending the nest. Again a mere handful of princes and princesses will leave the nest each year to try and start their own, and most will be unsuccessful and die in the attempt. Bumblebees A subspecies of beegirl. Like the Honeybee girls, the Bumblebee girls are also not aggressive and are also foragers. Physically, Bumblebee girls are a little taller, stronger, heavier, more curvy, and their rear abdomen tends to be fluffy. They are better at fighting than the Honeybee girls due to their strength and bulk, but are more cumbersome flying. Unlike the Honeybee girls, the stinger of a Bumblebee girl does not have barbs, thus Bumblebee girls don’t have an issue using it in battle since the act won’t rip out their abdomen. They can be pretty cautious. Their nests are usually smaller than the honey beegirls and have an average of 5000 individuals so they try to find homes which are more out of the way and less likely to attract attention. Hornets A sub species of beegirl. They are aggressive and very suspicious of strangers who are not their immediate family. They are hunters and predisposed to search for and attack prey they think they can kill, though they still also forage for nectar. Hunting is normally directed towards the non-intelligent creatures of Uley, but it can also mean other bug girls depending on circumstances such as whether their victim is isolated, and balance of numbers. They have no qualms about killing an isolated antgirl worker, then dragging the body back to the nest where her family will cut up and eat the antgirl. Hornets need both sugar and protein to maintain a healthy diet unlike honeybees. Among the beegirls, Hornets are the most athletic and dangerous, and the only one that will regularly wear light leather armour due to their hunting disposition. Their stingers also do not have barbs which allow them to sting as much as they please. They can quite easily kill several honeybee girls at once, however the honeybees have larger numbers. The hornet’s individual strength is balanced out by their numbers, hornet nests are not large, and a family may only be about 1000 individuals. Category:Sapient Species